Slippy's Invention
by Shuji Ashida
Summary: I'm back now.... I think.... I'm going to actually try to finish this fic.... I also found out something. This fic is sorta like StarFox for GameCube... Interesting O_o;;


Never Leave a Game Unattended Without Pausing!! 2  
Slippy's invention  
  
Owner of these Characters, Nintendo. Owner of this fic, me. Although, I find it quite stupid to keep   
writing the Legal thingy. Everyone knows that fan fic is based off of something else. So the Author ohe fan fic doesn't take all the credit!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
2 weeks later after the discovery of being digital beings, Star Fox and the other characters had   
enough of being played. Slippy had been working on a strange machine. What is it?  
  
(Fox walks into a science lab where Slippy is. Slippy is wearing a white lab coat and is working on something unsual. Looks like something Andross was working on.)  
  
Fox: Uhh... Slippy, what are you doing?  
  
Slippy: Working on something that will help us all! It will allow us to get to certain places quickly. That way, when David plays this game again, we can automatically teleport to Venom.  
  
Fox: K.... I'll just be in the other room...   
  
(Fox steps out of the room. He enters a room with translational windows running across the walls.   
Falco stares out into space *More like the area of no data*.)  
(Fox walks up next to Falco and stands by him)  
  
Fox: I wonder when we have to do everything all over again?  
  
Falco: who cares! I'm going to try and kill Slippy!! Heheh...  
  
Fox: Have fun.  
  
(An explosion sounded from Slippy's lab)  
  
Fox: 27th time the Blue-Marine blew up  
  
Falco: Yep. Slippy! I told ya that thing will never hold together.  
  
Slippy: Shut up! Falco!  
  
Fox: *Sigh* Bored.... Are you bored? I'm bored.  
  
Falco: I'm bored. Who else is bored...  
  
Fox: I wonder when they will come out with a sequel to this game. I'm tired of going through the same old course.  
  
(Falco takes a look around)  
(Pieces of the Blue-Marine were all over the place.)  
  
Slippy: Ugh.... Maybe the Blue-Marine should be used as a suicide attemp instead....  
  
Falco: Yep and you will be the one who pilots it.  
  
Slippy: Why won't my invention work?!  
  
(Slippy angrily takes his invention and throws it into space)  
  
Slippy: Stupid piece of junk....  
  
(The invention hurls into space and activates.)  
(A giant hole appears and sucks in The Great Fox)  
  
Fox: What the heck?  
  
(Peppy runs in)  
  
Peppy: ..... How many times to I have to tell you guys??!! I am an old man!! Give me my rest!! Stop making noises!!  
  
(Peppy stares out the window)  
  
Peppy: What the heck?  
  
Slippy: Why is this ship so shaky?  
  
(Slippy takes a look through the window)  
  
Slippy: What the heck?  
  
Pepper: Fox, what is going on? We are losing the signal to your ship from Cornelia.  
  
Fox: Take a look, sir.  
  
(Fox shows Pepper outside the window)  
  
Pepper: What the heck?.  
  
Falco: Why is everyone saying that?!  
  
Wolf: Wow! My quote is famous! I am so happy!!  
  
(Something appears behind him)  
  
Wolf: What the heck? Oh no!! I don't believe it!!  
  
(Wolf blows up flying off into space)  
  
Falco: Ok..... Where did that come from?  
  
Pepper: Fox! You must get out of there. That is a dimensional gateway!  
  
Fox: Gateway? SLIPPY!!!  
  
Peppy: Guess I was wrong. Slippy is a big screw-up.  
  
Falco: Now can we kill him? I'm tired of saving his hide!  
  
Fox: Wait, why are we still talking? we should be trying to escape. I mean look, the alarm is running.  
  
Peppy: Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that alarm. We were supposed to do something. But what?  
  
(Falco mumbles)  
  
Falco: We were supposed to try and escape that gate you idiots!!  
  
Fox: That's right, ROB. Maneuver the Great Fox out of range of the dimensional gateway.  
  
ROB: What gateway? Sensors detect that we are no longer in Lylatian System.  
  
All in Unison: What?!  
  
Peppy: Slippy, you idiot!!  
  
Slippy: What?!  
  
Fox: Let's calm down. ROB, what is our current location?   
  
ROB: You tell me.  
  
Falco: Oh great.... Another screw-up made by Slippy. Nothing new.  
  
Slippy: Grr...  
  
(Slippy clutches his fist and tries to beat Falco up)  
(Fox looks out the window and sees a strange system)  
(Peppy went to try and figure out their current location)  
  
Peppy: Stop fighting you two. Go fight outside instead. There is more dangerous things for you guys to use.  
  
(Falco and Slippy knocks Peppy out)  
(Peppy falls over the controls)  
  
ROB: 1min til Self-Destruct  
  
(Fox is outside on the Great Fox with his space suit on, not noticing the alarm)  
(Slippy and Falco ignores the alarm and continues to beat each other up)  
(Peppy slowly begins to wake up and sees a screen that says 0'15'23')  
(Peppy quickly gets up and overrides the sequence)  
  
Peppy: You idiots! You could of gotten us all killed!  
  
(Peppy takes out a weapon and sets its level to low and starts shooting at Slippy and Falco.)  
  
Slippy and Falco: Ow!  
  
Peppy: Knock it off you two! Where's Fox?  
  
Falco: He left because he was afraid that Slippy might do something else wrong.  
  
Slippy: Wha...? I'll kill you for that!!  
  
Falco: As if you can.  
  
(Slippy immediately goes to beating up Falco)  
(Peppy ignores them and goes back to researching)  
(Back to Fox)  
  
Fox: What is this system? I can see at least 4 planets. But one of them looks beautiful. It looks very blue and green. Must be a lively planet.  
  
(Fox heads back in and enters the control room)  
  
Fox: ROB, set course to the blue planet. 


End file.
